A Chance To Live
by amelieelizabet
Summary: Harry's thrown back in time 20 years to the Marauders last year at Hogwarts. Masquerading as Hari Charter, and apprenticing Potions alongside Snape, how attached will he grow to the era he never knew, and the people living in it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story, new angle, another challenge. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>The first thing he remembered was his name. Then, his bodily functions. He slowly opened his eyes to see four worried faces peering down at him.<p>

"Where… where am I?" the last thing he knew was that he was sitting in the common room, fiddling with Hermione's time turner, when there was a lurch and he ended up here, hitting his head. The faces above him exchanged worried glances. The dark haired, charmingly gorgeous one spoke up.

"Welcome into our world, handsome… you're at Hogwarts… in the Gryffindor common room… who are you?" The boy looked familiar… though from where?

"I'm Harry…" it was then he realised; Sirius Black. The boy's name was Sirius. He had seen photographs from Grimmauld Place. This was Sirius in 1977. That meant he had gone back in time. Looking carefully from one place to the next, he recognised all of the faces; James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. His family. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at the youthful faces of the four, but his brain was racing as he thought of a plausible lie to tell them all. "I mean I'm Hari…" he couldn't say Potter, but there was no other name coming to mind!

"It's okay, sweetie, don't struggle to remember. You hit your head pretty hard just now. Are you okay?" Lily soothed, grasping his hand. This was his _mother_. He nodded, and Lily punched James with her free hand. "Potter! Help the poor boy up!" Oh. Not on speaking terms yet, then. Remus had told him of James' attempts to court Lily. With a groan he was lifted by James and Sirius, and deposited on the sofa that he had started out on... 20 years into the future.

"So, how did you get here, chump?" James queried, suspicious. Harry had this one sorted, years of quick thinking and excuses paying off.

"Uh, Professor Dumbledore gave me a portkey. I'm a transfer student from Greece." He had got a bit of a tan from the Horcrux hunting. "He told me that it would take me straight to the equivalent of my House out in Greece; I suppose this is it!" he laughed and the rest of the group did too. Inwardly Harry breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that they seemed to believe him.

"Say, Mr… what did you say your name was again?" Remus asked quietly. Harry looked at the younger version of his surrogate father and was pleased to notice he looked so less… harried.

"Hari Charter." He supplied helpfully.

"Mr Charter. I thought you said your name was Harry?" At the newcomer's shaken head, Remus sighed. "Say, you don't sound very Greek." Harry simply smiled and rolled his eyes at himself.

"I should have said! I originally lived in Surrey, when I was a child, but even then my parents were very interested in Grecian type names hence the Greek version of Harry, H-ah-ri. My father got a job out near Athens and we relocated. I've come back every summer to see my friends and grandparents, so the accent has stayed. Plus, I don't tan very well," he joked, gesturing to himself. Remus nodded, seemingly pacified. "If one of you could be so kind, could you direct me to the headmaster's office? I promised him I would come to him on arrival but I wasn't planning on the portkey being so tricky. I've never used one of these before," he stated, pulling an old quill from his pocket. Luckily none of the group bothered to explore further into the story so Harry's prop was safe. Instead they all nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I'll take you, Hari! I can even wait for you and walk you back if you want!" Sirius cried, latching on to his arm. Harry didn't miss the pained look in Remus' eyes but it was covered before anyone else did.

"I don't know any of you, and I don't want to bother anyone," he murmured quietly, not willing to cause a problem between himself and Lupin.

"Well I'm Sirius Black, leader of this Motley Crew and all round amazingness of Gryffindor. This is my best friend, James Potter, his future wife Lily- Oof!" he was cut off by an elbow to the ribs from the fiery girl, who took over the introductions.

"I'm Lily Evans, that prat is, of course, Siri, his best friend James, and the most lovely of them all, Remus Lu…" she was interrupted by a recovered Sirius.

"My lover, Remy!" He yelled, throwing himself onto the sandy haired boys lap. Remus blushed furiously but didn't discourage him. Harry gave a small smile to the bashful boy, and he knew they would be close in this time, too.

"Well, if I could just get those directions…" not wanting to interrupt an obviously rare but special moment for Remus, the question was directed at Lily and James. Lily smiled.

"It's after curfew so I'll take you. I am, after all, a prefect." This was matched with a smug look at James, who scowled and looked away. "Come on, Hari," Lily tugged on his arm and they left. "So tell me about yourself, Hari," Lily enquired as they walked. "You turn up mysteriously from Greece and land in our laps. I assure you the school will be dying for your story and as your newly appointed best friend I must know all of it to be able to filter their knowledge." Harry smiled widely at Lily's enthusiasm and his heart clenched at the thought that it would be wasted when she would be murdered.

"Well, as I mentioned earlier I was born in Surrey and grew up in a Muggle primary school even though I'm a Half Blood; apparently it was good knowledge of the Muggle world and would help stop prejudice against those not fortunate to have magic. My parents moved us to Greece and I was home schooled as I don't speak Greek and when I got an owl from Professor Dumbledore about my Ordinary Wizarding Levels, asking whether I would like to transfer, I took him up on the offer. I guess I wanted to be back home, in the British Isles." He finished, glad that six years of making excuses as to why he hadn't done this or that had paid off.

"Well, Hari, you are more than welcome here. I promise you that those guys mean no harm, unless of course Siri takes an enormous fancy to you then you'll never be safe. Potter's an idiot but who can blame him; all the attention made his head swell." At Harry's curious look, Lily rolled her eyes and explained. "James was made the youngest seeker in the history of Hogwarts. He now has girls fawning over him every second of the day even though it was seven years ago." She scowled, making it necessary for Harry to bite back a laugh; she was jealous.

"Well then I have immense respect for him. You all seem very nice, though, so I'd be glad to be your friend. Is this it?" Harry faked confusion as to why they had stopped in front of the Griffin statue.

"This is Professor Dumbledore's office. I'll wait out here for you, shall I?" Lily said kindly. Harry nodded and turned back to the statue. "Sugar Paper," Lily giggled.

"Thanks, Lily," Harry replied as he stepped onto the top step of the newly appearing staircase. "I'll be down as soon as I can."

The office was exactly as it had been in Harry's time; full of eclectic Muggle items and random wizarding objects.

"Mr Charter, I presume?" Harry whirled around to come face to face with a younger Dumbledore. "Lemon drop?" Harry shook his head and the old headmaster strode to behind his desk and gestured to the seat the other side.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm Harry Potter. I'm from twenty years in the future. I don't know why I ended up here or what I'm going to do…" he was cut off by a wave of a hand.

"Harry, it does not matter how you arrived, now is the time for planning your future. You need robes, books, money, and an alibi. My sources tell me you have a very solid background in… Greece, was it?" Harry nodded. "Well all that is left for me, really, is to set you up with material items, and announce you to the school. As tomorrow is Saturday, you may go to Hogsmeade with one of the prefects… I think Mr Snape will do. He doesn't normally go with a group, so he will not be inconvenienced and have to split off from anyone. I shall summon him now." Dumbledore strode to the fire and Floo-called Snape. Harry was internally kicking himself; it was sheer dumb luck that he had been stuck with the man who hated him most in his own era. As a boy stepped through the Floo, he could not help but realise how much healthier Severus Snape was back in his teens, still pale and underweight but less worried. He was sporting a blackened cheekbone and blood dribbled from his lip but he carried himself with the same pride as always. Harry didn't want to admit it to himself, but Severus Snape was more attractive in this time than his own.

"You called, Headmaster?" Snape sighed wearily, healing his wounds. Dumbledore nodded and gestured to the seat next to Harry. The young Potter noticed with slight anger that the headmaster completely ignored the state of the Slytherin.

"Yes, Severus. This is Mr Hari Charter. He's a transfer student from Greece and tomorrow you will be escorting him to Hogsmeade to buy some new items. I hope this doesn't inconvenience you too much, dear boy," Dumbledore rambled, his tone telling Snape that he wasn't allowed to _let_ it be an inconvenience.

"Yes, Headmaster, that will be fine. Will I have to do anything else?" It was clear from the sigh placed at the end of Snape's statement that he hoped there would be nothing else. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

"Due to Mr Charter not knowing his way around this castle, and having studied a completely different curriculum back in Greece, I feel it is best if you stay with him for the rest of the term, and possibly afterwards. Now I know this may cause friction with the Gryffindors, due to Harry being in their house so I have made the decision that you and he shall be sharing private quarters over in the Eastern Wing of the castle. Mr Snape," Dumbledore held up a finger to stop the protests falling from the Slytherin's lips. "You were going to be moved any way for your apprenticeship with Professor Slughorn so there is only a slight change in the plan. Hari will be staying with you and the both of you shall dine at the Professor's table in the Great Hall. For Hari to sit there, I would like him to apprentice under another professor, or perhaps even become a Potions apprentice too?" Harry frowned. He had wanted to become a Potions Master, he realised in sixth year, but he knew that back in his time Snape would never let him. This would be the ideal opportunity for him to gain the qualification and, once he figured out how to get back, retain the knowledge for his future.

"I have considered a career in Potions myself, Headmaster. If it is no problem I would be most happy to apprentice for my Potions Mastery." Harry spoke boldly, making sure the glare Snape was sending him was ignored. Dumbledore clapped his hands gleefully.

"Well then, it is settled. You shall both apprentice under Horace, you shall have your rooms on the fourth floor of the Eastern Wing behind the tapestry of the Elven Court. They will accept you and let you chose a password of your own, but please decide on one you will both agree on; we do not want one of you changing the password without informing the other, do we? No, we do not," Dumbledore stated firmly, chuckling slightly. "It is late; I shall send a house elf to your respective common rooms to inform your houses of the change, and Mr Charter – I think it would be best for you to tell Miss Evans downstairs." Snape perked up at the mention of Lily, and Harry's heart clenched; of course Snape would be in love with his mother. It was seventh year meaning the events pushing her away and breaking his heart had taken place. It also meant that Severus had taken the Mark the year before, so depressed by the rejection of his love that he would do anything to end his suffering. "I shall see you boys at the head table, bright and early tomorrow. For now I must feed my Nargles." With that, the old eccentric bid the boys goodnight, and toddled off through one of the many doors in his office.

"Come, Charter, go speak to the woman downstairs. I would like to go to sleep. It is, after all, after curfew." Snape spat, hands shaking. Harry went over to him and stuck out his hand.

"It is hardly prudent for us to stick to surnames when we will be in such close quarters, Mr Snape. Call me Hari," he waited for a reciprocating statement but all he got from the young potions master was a glare directed at his hand. "Severus, it is just a hand. It won't bite. I will, however, if amicable behaviour is not in your cards. Would a hug be better?" Harry moved forwards with a grin, but Snape quickly shook his hand. Inside, a tiny bit of disappointment reigned. Was he really that repugnant, even to the version of Snape that didn't know his heritage?

"Fine, _Hari, _I shall agree to this demand. Now let us leave. Dumbledore's office is unnerving without the man." They walked out of the room, oblivious to the twinkling blue eyes peering from behind the door the Headmaster had left from.

"Severus will finally get his happiness, Fawkes. Harry made the first bridge and more will come, fast. Merlin knows that these two are the ones the prophecies speak of."


	2. Chapter 2

It was difficult for Severus to process what was happening. He was to share quarters with the new exchange student? Spend almost all of this year in close contact with another person? Be subject to ridicule, open to vulnerability? He couldn't accept yet he found himself unable to object and before he knew it he was thrust into a completely foreign situation with a horrendously bubbly youth, and dismissed from Dumbledore's office. But the moron had to mention Lily. At the thought of the vibrant redhead, whose personality was so similar to the man he now lived with, his heart tore in two. _Lily_. What he had said that day so long ago echoed in his mind, taunting him and throwing salt in wounds he could never let heal. Wounds that now showed on his pale skin, a glaring black disfiguration on already marred flesh.

"So," Hari started as they walked down the stone spiral staircase leading from the office. "What is Hogwarts like? I must admit it fascinated me from the day I turned eleven. Is it everything I had imagined?" Severus scoffed, and Hari looked at him curiously.

"If you imagined a terrifyingly old, complicated maze of a castle headed by a doddering old fool who favours the people that make my life a living hell, then yes; it is exactly as it imagined." He replied scornfully, absently rubbing his high cheekbone where only minutes ago a bruise had lingered. They turned the final steps and the radiant beauty that was Lily Evans came into view, knocking the wind from Severus and causing him to stumble back. Not even now could he hold his ground around her. She looked up from where she was, sitting on the floor in the corridor, smiling when she saw the transfer student. Her gaze hardened into pure disgust when it fell onto Severus, causing agonised tears to try to spill from his eyes, but he instead focused on the back of the head of the brunette, who was waving and skipping over to her.

"Lily! I am _dreadfully _sorry that it took so long; Professor Dumbledore took his time getting me settled in and there was some rearranging of plans. Now, the thing is I have the opportunity to apprentice Potions under Horace Slughorn!" he cheered, obviously expecting Lily to do the same. When she didn't, he looked hard at her, and pulled her chin up to peer into her eyes. "What's wrong, Lily?" he queried, and she sniffled. Severus' heart broke at the sound and he whipped around, striding to the end of the corridor where he sat, waiting. He was pretty sure that Lily wouldn't want him to know what was bothering her, and decided to give them privacy. He was fuming at the easy way that Hari could capture her heart, but chastised himself. _It was you who gave her up, Snape. It was you who drove her away._ After a short time, Hari approached him, pulling Lily along with him. Severus looked up, surprised at her willingness to come near him. Usually she would avoid being anywhere near him, even going to such lengths as to turn around and find an alternate route to class when he was walking down the halls.

"Hari?" Severus asked cautiously, trying to gauge the reasons for what he was doing. The boy didn't reply for a second, instead taking Severus' hand and pulling him up. He didn't let go, but made the Slytherin and the Gryffindor hold hands too.

"Now, the both of you have fought for long enough. Yes, I know about it, and don't ask how," he stopped them. Severus looked down at his feet. So she had told him what he had done. The question was; why hadn't Hari rejected him and ridiculed him and pushed him away too? "You are both my friends here, and I know how good friends you were yourselves before this fiasco. Now when I was twelve, my friend was called a Mudblood, and she was so upset about it. There was a whole big drama, but that's a story for another time. But, when she was upset we went to see one of the teachers at my school, and he told her that calling people 'Mudblood' was ridiculous, because there wasn't a single truly pureblood family left. He also said that she was obviously not inferior because she was the cleverest witch of her age, and that there was no spell she couldn't do, which was more than the boy who called her the word in the first place." He turned to a shocked and teary Lily. "You remind me of that friend, Lily. You are the brightest witch at this school, I just know it. So you needn't take into consideration that one single word said in anger. And Severus," he turned to the embarrassed and obviously upset Slytherin. "it is evident you regret the words, and I bet you did as soon as you spoke them. What had happened to you that day was a serious blow to your pride, and to your already fragile self esteem. What you have to understand is that it is never okay to personally insult someone so deeply when all they are trying to do is help you. I know it seemed like pity, or whatever, but Lily was being a good friend. So could you apologise? And you listen, Lils?" Severus wouldn't speak; he was too busy trying to choke back a sob. "it's okay, Severus. Lily will listen. She will understand." Those words did it, and tears slipped down Severus' face.

"I am so sorry, Lily. I never meant to say that, I never meant to call you a mudblood. I was just hurt and angry and I knew I couldn't retaliate against Potter and his gang because they would just get me back so much worse, and so I lashed out at you. I've regretted that moment ever since, and I wish that I could go back in time and fix it, but I can't. And now I just hope that you can find it in you to forgive me, because I don't think I can ever forgive myself. And I cannot live with myself knowing I made you so upset, and that I hurt you, and that I made you hate me. Please, Lily, please…" he still refused to look up but when he felt a pair of soft, smooth arms wrap around his neck, he knew that there was somewhere to start. He wrapped shaking hands around her waist and buried his face in her neck, trying to calm himself down.

"Of course I forgive you, Severus, I could never hate you. I'm just sorry that it had to take this long for us to work it out. And thank you, Harry. Thank you so much." There was nothing but silence, and slowly the pair pulled apart. Hanging in the air was a blazing message written in an untidy, cheerful scrawl. It read; _I thought I'd give you two the moment you needed. I've gone to our chambers and will wait there conversing with the portrait until Severus arrives. Don't hurry back; I have some very big questions I wish to ask those fey. Oh yes; be a gentleman and walk the lady to her dormitory. It is uncouth to let a woman of such beauty walk around a draughty castle alone at this hour. Cheery oh!_ The two students laughed, and Severus looked down at Lily. He suddenly knew then that he was no longer in love with her, but rather he loved her like a best friend and sister. They had grown up together, and had wonderful memories, but he knew that she would be happier with someone more like herself. And he was, surprisingly, fine with that. "Come on then, Severus, you can walk me to my dorm, and then go off and find that insane transfer. God… it's odd. I feel so protective of him, and we met only hours ago. Not," she hurried to add, "in any way other than platonic. I just… want to wrap him in cotton wool. Keep him safe. Plus, he obviously has deep feelings for someone back in Greece, or maybe someone he knows here." The chatter went on like that; mostly one-sided from Lily, but that was how they were. He would listen and input his opinions while she filled the bulk of the conversation. They ambled slowly back to the Gryffindor common room, and stopped slowly. Lily sighed.

"What's up, Lils?" Severus asked. Lily rubbed her eyes wearily and glanced at the fat lady, who looked on in curiosity.

"Now I have to go in there and tell them that Hari isn't coming back, and find some way to break to them that you are the one he's with, not to mention that we're friends again, before they find out themselves and try to kill you. Especially James…" They both cringed, and once again Severus' hand went to his cheek. "He didn't hit you again, did he?" Lily exclaimed, outraged, while trying to search for a bruise that wasn't there.

"No, Potter and Black merely pushed me down a flight of stairs this time. Mid-transition. I held on though, so no harm done." He growled. "Not like Dumbledore would do anything about it." Once again Lily's arms were around him in a comforting hug. "Hey, Lily?" he asked, rubbing her back absently. "If you don't want to tell the dunderheads about us, about our friendship, we can always keep it a secret. You can see me when you see Hari, etcetera? How does that sound to you?" her grip tightened and she let out a relieved laugh.

"Thank you, Severus. That solution saves us both a lot of trouble. Now, before they all decide I've been away for too long and come out to look for me, run along and find Hari. I do hope he didn't get lost…" she trailed off, worried for the innocent young boy.

"If he has, I'll look for him. I can't get into the chambers without him," Severus smiled wryly. Sharing one more hug, he melted back into the shadows to watch her go into her Common room without being seen by the Marauders. She stepped through the portrait hole with a small wave, and then she was gone. Severus walked off to the general area of his new quarters, thinking about the events that had transpired that evening. He had been accepted for the Potions Mastery he had always desired, gained a new, albeit crazy friend, and reconciled with his old friend, not to mention realised he wasn't in love with her the way he thought. _How very odd for a Friday evening. Usually I would just be finishing a Charms essay or the like. Now, I'm gaining friends._ Slowly the obsidian haired young man neared the portrait that was to become his new home, to see a lump on the floor. Rushing over in a surge of panic like he had never felt before, Severus took Hari into his arms and checked frantically for any signs of attack. When he found none, he realised that the boy was merely sleeping. _Idiot._ "Hari. Hari. _Hari,"_ Severus exclaimed as he shook the transfer, trying to wake him up. Slowly, he came too.

"Sev? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching?" Hari mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Severus was extremely confused and was trying to figure out what on earth Hari had meant when the youth in question shot up, suddenly very much awake and aware. "Severus! I meant aren't you supposed to be taking Lily back? And what are we doing on the floor?" Pulling Sev up, he dusted both of them off and turned to the portrait. "What should our Password be, Severus? You chose." Severus thought hard, and chose one he thought Hari would appreciate.

"The woman who is so close to our hearts, and an ingredient vital in most healing potions; Liliana." He smiled, not noticing the pain flickering through Hari's eyes before it was gone, in a flash just as quick as it had appeared.

"There you go, Rutherford, Adrianna, Iciel. You have your password!" he called out to three of the fey in the portrait. They smiled happily at him and opened the door. The boys clambered through and took in the subtle grandeur of the room. "Wow. This is a step up from Greece, I can tell you." The common room much resembled that of the Gryffindor tower, but the colour scheme was instead greys and blacks, with silver and gold trims. It was elegant, stylish and very much suited to the tastes of both boys.

"A positive haven compared to the garish green apparel of the Slytherin rooms," Severus agreed, moving to the kitchenette. "Odd question, but would you care for some tea?"

"If one does not care for tea, then what does he care for?" Hari replied, quoting an old Alice in Wonderland adaptation he had seen. The tea was quickly and magically made, and before the pair knew it they were sat on the plush leather sofa with steaming mugs of liquid heaven in their hands. "It's chilly for September, is it not?" He queried, blowing into his mug and taking a sip. Severus smiled softly and shook his head.

"This is mild; if you don't like this then I suggest running back to Greece before we hit November. It will drop like a stone in water, then." Hari shuddered and nodded.

"Perhaps I should, but I feel that I should use those two weeks to catch up on whatever I could have missed in the time I haven't been here, either academically or socially. What are you planning to do this Christmas, Severus?" Hari asked, seeming to be genuinely interested. It warmed Severus' heart that he actually had two friends now, two friends he could be close to. The question, on the other hand, was not one he was prepared to fully explore at the present moment. He merely gave the generic answer and prayed that Hari would not press.

"Oh, just staying here, relaxing." When the transfer didn't press, Severus thanked the Lord and stood. "Come, now. We should go to bed. You have to be introduced at breakfast tomorrow, and then we have some supply shopping to do. I think our bedrooms will have been decided for us, but I'm not sure. I'll check." He disappeared quickly and peeked into the rooms, identifying his trunk and possessions in one room while the other stood miserably bare. "They have. Come up here and we will bid each other goodnight, Hari." As soon as he said this Hari was on his way up, stumbling tiredly up the stone steps. He was rubbing his eyes as he allowed himself to be guided gently into his room and sat on his new bed. The Slytherin smiled inwardly, not even questioning how he became so affectionate towards the innocent young man so quickly, instead taking it as a blessing. He didn't mind being this close to him, not at all."Good night, Hari," was whispered softly as Severus left the room, closing the door. As the heavy wooden portal closed, the Slytherin heard a weak response from the new youth. It was;

"Goodnight, Sev. Sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so happy that this story has been so well received! My old childhood friend Addy's back on the grid, so this is for him, Adam Livingston, but it's also dedicated to these awesome people; Nightshade's sydneylover150, , Katsy17, EmiY-chan, Usagi Hyuga, MrDood, Reads-way-2-much, animegirl03, Luty Malfoy, foxam12, EccentricNotOdd. All of my reviewers, I mean really; you're lovely. I love getting feedback. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>The Dark Lord <em>_stood over the seventeen year old Harry Potter, laughing madly while casting the Cruciatus curse over and over and over again. Harry writhed and tried his hardest not to scream but to no avail; agonised cries tore from his throat. He had just seen his best friends die, and had blundered blindly into the trap set for him by the madman. _

"_You have failed, Potter," he sneered, renewing his curse. Harry clawed at the floor, hoping that something would happen to stop the torture. Suddenly, something did. A man in obsidian robes leapt in front of the curse, stepping between Harry and Voldemort, brandishing his wand. "What are you doing, Severus?" he hissed, dropping the crucio._

"_Protecting Lily's son, you sick bastard!" Snape roared, throwing hexes at Riddle while yelling out. "We have this place surrounded, completely swarming with the Order. You'll never get out alive, Riddle!" Voldemort howled with anger, retaliating ferociously in their horrendous duel. The problem was, while Snape was only hexing to restrain and stop Voldemort, the Dark Lord was aiming to maim and kill the traitor. "Harry, get up," Snape panted. "Use this," he tossed back the old faithful wand, and Harry scrambled up and tried to start duelling but his strength was failing. "For God's sake, Potter, move!" Snape grabbed Harry's upper arm and held him up, letting instinct take over. Harry battled with Voldemort, using both verbal and wandless magic._

"_You will never kill me!" Voldemort hissed, summoning Nagini. "I will not die! Nagini, kill!" Nagini lunged for Snape, trying to latch onto his neck. Harry yelled out, seeing the Potions Master fall._

"Stop_!" he cried, unknowingly commanding the giant snake in parseltongue, ordering it to his side. "Professor!"_

"_Feelings for your teacher, Potter?" Riddle scoffed, once again putting the Boy-Who-Lived under the Cruciatus curse once more. "Feelings for the dying man? You can never save him now. Nagini!" he called, speaking to the snake in her own language. "Return to me, Nagini. We shall finish the boy," Nagini made no move, and Voldemort frowned._

"_Your snake has found a new allegiance," Harry choked, trying to regain control of his nerves. "I will not harm her like you do; I will keep her safe." He laughed painfully, drawing himself up to his full height. "I found a spell, Riddle, to remove the Horcrux from her without killing her, and she knows that. She will no longer be dark, and be faithful to me. _Auferre malum de magia nigra signifer!"_ he cried, casting the spell towards Nagini, who wriggled slightly before becoming a lighter shade of green, more natural for a snake. _

_"You dare take my loyal servants from me?" Voldemort roared__, throwing curses at Harry. He dodged them and countered with his own, then ran to Snape._

_"Professor, can you hear me?" he cried, wrapping his arms around the bleeding man and preparing for disapparation. Severus moaned, agonised, and struggled in the grip. When a spell whizzed just above their heads, breaking the shield Harry had thrown up, Harry through an "Expulso!" at the madman, commanding Nagini to wrap around his neck. Picturing the grounds of Hogwarts, he disappeared with a 'pop'. Voldemort, now in an empty room filled with rubble, screamed in rage._

_"Professor? Professor!" Harry cried, frantically looking for signs of life in the unconscious Potions Master. Nagini whispered in Harry's ear, which calmed him down._

_"He is alive, Master Potter… he can be saved, let me withdraw my poison…" Harry nodded, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Good, Master…" Nagini slithered from Harry's shoulders and approached Severus, fangs bared. She gently placed them in the gaping wounds in his neck, and instead of injecting the lethal poison, sucked it out again. Slowly, carefully, every last drop was withdrawn. "There, Master… now take him to the Wing, he shall be fine." Nagini wrapped herself once again around his neck, and Harry gently carried the Potions Master through the gates he had appeared in front of, racing up into the castle. _

Harry woke with a start, being thrown from a horrific nightmare. No, not nightmare, a memory; but who he thought at the time were Hermione and Ron were killed, but in reality they were not, instead Voldemort had used two of his lower Death Eaters polyjuiced as the pair to crush Harry's spirit. The rest was true. When he had returned to Hogwarts on that brisk September night, only Poppy remained of the Order member staff, and she helped Snape recover from the wounds. Nagini hid with Harry in his dorm, under his bed. He didn't know how he woke up, though; normally the nightmare varied from seeing it all the way through until the day Snape woke up and gave him a month's worth of detention for being stupid enough to walk into a trap, or instead a version where he never found out that Hermione and Ron were still alive and well, one where Snape never woke up. The night he got captured was the night he realised his feelings for his professor were a lot stronger than a crush.

"Hari? Are you awake?" He was jolted back to the present by a deep, worried voice coming from above him in the darkness. He fumbled routinely for his glasses, only to remember belatedly that he had his eyes corrected magically over the summer. Squinting, he made out the concerned face of the young Severus Snape. "Hari?"

"Sorry… Severus. I was having a nightmare. It was nothing new. Did I wake you?" he queried, casting a lumos charm and sitting up. Snape was in baggy pyjamas and a deep green robe, his hair tied loosely at the nape of his neck. The young Slytherin laughed wearily.

"Didn't you just; I was awoken by screams of anguish, and unintelligible words. It sounded… pretty horrific to say the least. Are you okay, Charter?" disguising his fear for Hari's safety through nonchalance, he perched on the end of the bed. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and hummed.

"I think so; I mean I get them pretty regularly." When it looked like Severus was about to ask why, he hurried to add an explanation. "There was an accident in my school over in Greece, when I first started, and I was in the centre of it, some kind of Potions accident. It left some scars and trauma and sometimes I relive the explosion in my dreams, pain and all. I'm sorry I woke you." There, that seemed plausible; after all he used to be awfully bad at Potions. Severus chuckled hesitantly.

"I was always blowing things up when I first started out at Potions, and the Professor at the time was constantly having a _fit._" They laughed at the mental picture. "I do hope you've improved since then, due to starting a Potions Apprenticeship on Monday," he continued. Hari nodded, and grinned cheekily.

"My best friend started tutoring me over two weeks one summer and it just clicked. Now I'm better than her, and she's furious," Harry smiled wistfully at the memory of Hermione, hair frizzled, red faced and grubby, trying to get Harry to make one simple potion without trying to kill them both. "How about we grab some coffee?" he offered, slowly getting up and stretching.

"That sounds most delightful. It is only three in the morning, after all. I do not think I will get back to sleep, thus feeding my caffeine addiction is an amicable substitution." Severus agreed, although Harry had to take a few seconds to translate the walking thesaurus to English for the dumb.

"Although I'm the one offering it, I have to say caffeine really isn't good for people on a regular basis. And I'm guessing you are consuming it on a _very_ regular basis, due to the idiots up in Gryffindor tower," he stated more than queried. Severus glanced down; ashamed of the antics he was subject to. Harry frowned, and walked over to him, pulling his chin up so their eyes met. "It's not your fault, Sev. I won't let it happen anymore, so you have nothing to worry about. Now let's get the kettle boiling, and see what else we can talk about." The solemn Slytherin shrugged, and followed the happy transfer student down the stairs to their common room area. The coffee was quickly made and the pair sat down together on the sofa, sipping in contented silence. It was scalding and completely black, just the way the both of them liked it. Harry called it an acquired taste; Severus said it was the proper way to take coffee. They enjoyed the flicker of the flames that sat in the grate, created with a quick spell towards the fireplace as they entered the room. It gave off a rosy glow, and Harry was pleased to note that it made Severus' face light up, looking healthier and less angry at the world. It was so comfortable to be in this time, with this version of the man he had feelings for. _Perhaps this Severus could reciprocate my feelings. Perhaps I could stay here, with him,_ he thought, absently rubbing his nose. His thoughts were interrupted by a short laugh from Severus , who was staring at him with an odd look on your face. "What?" he asked self-consciously. Sev shook his head, wiping the smile off his face in an attempt at seriousness.

"You scrunch your whole face up when you think deeply, and it is rather amusing. You become almost a completely different person." The mock seriousness was gone, and laughing was back. It was as though when he was laughing, however rare, all his concerns were gone for a short amount of time. His slightly crooked teeth were on display, imperfect but white. Harry thought they were adorable, just like this version of Snape. _Because they really are two different versions. This one seems… happier._ "What's the matter? It is rude to stare, Charter," Severus growled, suddenly switching a complete one hundred and eighty degrees in his mood, and becoming angry. Harry frowned, confused. "I'm going back to bed," he hissed, storming off, leaving a stunned former Gryffindor still sitting on the sofa, clutching an empty mug.

"What did I do?" he whispered to himself, before realising that he was asking the wrong person, and leaping up to ask the other youth. "Severus?" he called through the Marked boy's door. "Severus, what did I do?" it was exasperating, but he pounded relentlessly on the door, intent on not stopping until he found out the slip. He raised both fists and beat on the door, not really paying any attention to the movement behind the door until it opened, and the next fall of a fist hit soft tissue and bone, instead of wood. "Shit! Severus I didn't mean to do that, I meant to hit the door! Crap, come and sit down, I'll get a towel. Sit!" Harry panicked; first he somehow offended the teenager, and then punched him in the face! He rushed around while Severus clutched at his previously straight, unbroken nose, which was bleeding profusely. Grabbing the tea towel off the counter in the kitchenette, he thrust it at the injured man, who took it and pressed it carefully to a tender nose.

"You idiot. If you wanted to hit me at least prepare me for it; I get taunted before my normal beatings, and it would be nice to have the few seconds before hand." Grumbled Severus, the effect slightly muffled by the towel resting over his lips.

"Sev, you've got to believe me, all I was trying to do was get your attention, I really didn't mean to whack you in the face. I mean why on earth would I _want_ to hit you in the face?" Harry was confused, which really didn't help the situation. It did, however, help settle the Slytherin, who could read Hari like a book and knew he was telling the truth.

"People do," he muttered, slowly sitting on the sofa. He looked up at the new student, who looked harried and extremely close to tears. "No hard feelings, okay?" this seemed to make Hari feel worse, as tears slipped from his eyes as he smiled shakily. Severus sighed and waved his free hand, motioning for the boy to sit next to him on the sofa, which he hurried to do. "Hari, calm down," he soothed. He suddenly found himself engulfed in flailing limbs, as the Greek transfer threw himself at Severus in a desperate hug. He didn't know how to respond, so didn't move, but apparently this was the wrong thing to do. The arms around him tightened and instead of Hari being spread across the sofa, he was now curled in a ball on Severus' lap. He sobbed, burying his face in Severus' chest.

"I was trying to make things better and I made it all tonnes worse! You were up really early because of me, and then had to sit through me recovering from a nightmare, then I offended you and then when I tried to follow you and find out what I did so that I could apologise, I punch you and break your nose? Oh no! I broke your nose, didn't I?" Hari pulled back and looked at Severus with a tear stained face and an appalled expression. "Show me," he demanded, tugging the towel out of the Slytherin's hand and examining the bloody area.

"Hari, you didn't break my nose, and even if you did I can fix it," Severus protested, trying to regain some composure with another boy on his lap. He was uncomfortable, but didn't want to make Hari any more upset than he already was. "I am an expert at healing charms, and it really is not too severe. Just some bleeding and bruising. Now, you seem to be exhausted, even with the coffee. I think that the nightmare took more from you than you realise. Go back to your room; it is only four in the morning and we do not have to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast until eight. Get some rest, okay? Dumbledore will have my head if I show up with a half dead transfer student on their first morning here. Go, go on," he urged, only then noticing that he was rubbing circles in Hari's back. He sighed and dropped his hands and looking at the youth, who was… "You fell asleep on me!" he exclaimed, not at all serious. He didn't mind, it just meant that Hari would have to wait a minute or two before being deposited in bed because Severus _really_ had to fix the break in his nose. With a quick healing charm, he winced as the bone clicked back into place, but it was over with very little pain. "Come on then, you lump," he groaned as he lifted the younger boy into his arms. For a seventeen year old Hari was very slight, almost too skinny, Severus noted. That would be something to talk to him about when he was conscious.

When they got to Hari's room, Severus gently laid him on the bed, covering him with the sheets. He turned to leave, when a hand shot out and grasped his. A groggy Hari whimpered and tugged on Severus' sleeve, begging him not to go. One look into those green eyes made the Slytherin helpless and couldn't possibly say no. He clambered on top of the sheets and ruffled the young man's hair, who in turn grabbed Severus' shirt and snuggled into his new friend. Severus did nothing, just letting the obviously homesick and tired man do as he wished, just letting him drift back into sleep.

"Sleep well, Hari."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, I've reappeared! I am so so so very sorry for not being around for such a long time! Here's a filler chapter to tide you over, because the next chapter will be full of drama and completely and utterly packed, and it seemed right to stick in a pathetically tiny chapter just to make sure it all... 'flowed'. Addy's been... well I'm not allowed to say but it's been rough so I hope you, my loyal, lovely readers, can forgive me...? _Amelie x_

* * *

><p>The morning came far too early for either of the boys laying in the four poster bed, three and a half hours after they had fallen asleep together. Severus was the first to wake when the weight on his arm shifted and sprawled across his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He coughed and looked down at the transfer student who was still sleeping soundly on top of him, coaxing a smile from the Slytherin. The eccentric boy was so adorable when he slept, it was hard to try and deny the affection welling up in what Severus was sure was a bruised chest. It was with reluctance that he shook Hari awake, because they had to get up.<p>

"Hari! Wake up!" He called softly, gently pushing the raven-haired teenager off him and rolling nimbly out of the bed. It was odd, but searching inside, he didn't find any negative feelings indicating that he should regret acquiescing to Hari's request that he stay and keep the Greek transfer company whilst he slept. It was, no doubt, the best night of sleep the tortured Slytherin had ever managed to get, and Hari had no more nightmares after they went back to sleep. It was, as the Muggles called it, a 'win-win'. Back to the present, Hari was waking up.

"Severus, I swear, you have _got_ to stop waking me up!" He complained, rolling over and grabbing his pillow. "I wasn't ready to get up, I was dreaming…" Severus chuckled, which surprised him, but shoved the green-eyed moron out of his admittedly comfortable bed.

"Stop being lazy, Charter, and get your arse off this floor and into the shower before I hex you!" He growled menacingly, but regretted it when Hari shot up and looked down at the floor; face scrunched up, hurt at the bipolar attitude. His oversized t-shirt and shorts hung off his body loosely and gave an overall impression of a small, innocent child.

"Sorry, Severus. I'll go now. I'm sorry." He muttered, shuffling in the direction of their shared bathroom. Severus sighed and grabbed the young man's wrist, pulling him to a stop.

"It was a joke, Hari. Try to take things more seriously, okay?" Severus smiled down almost fondly at the teen, who looked up at him with teary eyes, tugging at heartstrings that Sev had thought didn't exist. "Come on, we need to get to breakfast on time so that you can be introduced and get a good meal down you, then we can hurry down to Hogsmeade and get your supplies. Brighten up, okay?" He got a watery smile in return, before the energy returned to Hari and he shot into the bathroom.

Harry shut the door and leant against it, smiling to himself. Severus was opening up to him and being a good friend, which warmed his heart and gave him hope. He knew that there would be ups and downs between the two of them, including Sev not trusting him, but this was a start.

He was getting somewhere. He had been given a chance to live.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another one here; because I dont't plan things, they don't go as I always want them to. This one was going to be breakfast and Hogsmeade all wrapped up in one little bundle, but apparently my imagination had other plans and well... you'll read it and find out. Review if you want to, it's always good to have solid creative/not criticism!

P/S I'm going to be shipping a few more HP characters and want to know what'll appeal to the reader. I'll definately be doing Remus/Ginny Timefic, Remus/Hermione and Remus/Tonks, because what's life without your fave character? What I wanted to say was, PM me or drop in a review if there are any specific pairings you want to see in the style of writing that I do, or if my writing is so awful that you never want to see a specific ship written by me because I'll ruin it. I won't mind - stuff happens. Bonne Lecture! _Amelie x_

* * *

><p>It was a relief to see that the Great Hall had not changed in the twodifferent eras, even though the majority of the staff were different. There were the teachers who he had never doubted had always been at Hogwarts; McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and Dumbledore, with Slughorn as an addition, but the rest were new. Harry frowned slightly as he pondered the grammatical accuracy of that statement; they were <em>old<em>, but new _to him_. There.

"Follow me, Hari; we're up at the Professor's table," Severus muttered, tense and anxious. His face was an almost neutral mask, apart from the slight sneer that rested on his lips. Harry knew he was afraid of what people would do today, and Harry's reaction to it – Harry could see how much the new friendship meant to Severus, and rest assured it meant the same to him, but Harry also realised just how much Sev would lose, should his new friend react badly to the Slytherin's status in the school. Harry prayed for today to be an easy day, but the fates were against him, as they always were. He belatedly thought that he should have wished for them to actually get into trouble, and knowing his luck they would have been left alone. Ah, trouble, thou art a fickle thing.

"Hari!" a cry sounded from behind the pair who had made it halfway down the hall without incident, a cry that caused the shorter man to groan; it was Sirius. The Marauders were not going to be pleased with the developing friendship between them, but Harry hoped that Remus and Lily would be able to make the more… hot-headed of the lot see reason. After all, Harry would hate to have to hex his own father. A body propelled itself into Harry before he could turn, and started dragging him towards the Gryffindor table. "Hari, we missed you so much! I waited up for you and then Lils said you were forced to be stuck with Snivellus and I darn near cried for you! Come on, I'm getting Remy and James to get Dumbledore to put you back into Gryffindor, where you'll be safe and we can be together at last!" Finally Harry pulled himself free.

"Look, Sirius, it's really kind of you to do this, misguided, certainly, but kind, however I've accepted one of two potions apprenticeships along with Severus, who really isn't that bad, he's-" A hex flew over Harry's shoulder from James, and judging by the yelp from behind the time-traveller, hit Severus. He gasped in outrage, which the cocky elder Potter mistook for one of admiration.

"It's okay, Charter; we've got you. You're evidently under some form of enchantment placed upon you by Snape, so we're just going to take you to the Hospital Wing, then you can come back to us, where you belong." James tried to soothe, flicking his hair back arrogantly, but Harry shoved the condescending hand away roughly.

"I'm not enchanted! Severus is my friend! How dare you presume to tell me how to live my life!" Throwing a Jelly-Legs Jinx at the Gryffindor, Harry rushed to check on Severus, and inhaled sharply at the sight of the nosebleed; they had broken his nose. Silently, he fixed it, before standing, not wanting Sev to get defensive about being helped. He glared at the man who ended up his father. "Leave me alone until you can all grow up. I am an Apprentice at your school and a wizard with magical knowledge far greater than your own which I will use against you if you come near Severus or myself before you are ready to apologise. I know your tricks, Potter, so don't think you can fool me," he spat coldly when he saw the calculating glint in James' eye. Several floating candles dropped onto the tables, making Harry realise what a scene they had caused – the entire hall was silent and staring at the commotion in it's centre. Thinking of no better time or way to introduce himself, he stood on the nearest bench, scattering a few Hufflepuffs in the process. "Hogwarts pupils!" He shouted, not that he needed to draw anyone's attention. It was more for dramatic effect. "I am Hari Charter, a Greek transfer student apprenticing potions under your esteemed Professor Slughorn with your leading Potions student, Severus Snape. Have a nice day." Mini-speech completed with the flare he wished, Harry jumped neatly off the bench and tugged on Severus' robes before skipping to the head table, hands held behind his back.

"Not the entrance I had in mind, Mr Charter, however it's good you took the initiative to get it over and done with. I was not completely pleased with your interactions with our Gryffindor boys, though. They are the brightest wizards of their age, you know." Dumbledore shook his head, but then indicated to the tables behind his newest student. "It seems you have, through your display of theatrics and danger, gained more than a few admirers, young man," he winked, causing Harry to look around to find thatthere was, indeed, a good number of dewy-eyed females staring at him, so he flashed them a charming smile that was as fake yet alluring as Lockheart's had been all those years ago. He missed Severus' scowl, but did notice him storming to the far end of the table, _where he sits as a teacher_, Harry thought. It warmed his heart to see the familiar sight, though he was confused at the angry actions of his friend.

"Severus… Sorry Headmaster, but I'll have to disappoint them." Just before he danced over to Severus, he giggled. "I found out when I participated in a Triwizard tournament shortly before I was fourteen that I am about as straight as a roundabout." Dumbledore turned to his deputy.

"Now, why did none of that surprise me, Minerva?" he asked, chuckling to himself. The shocked witch shook her head.

"Merlin only knows, Albus." She replied. "He seems to me to be the most odd child I have ever known. It is almost as if he was… I cannot put a name on it."

"Severus," at the other end of the table, Hari was whining at his companion. "Talk to me," he complained, almost seeming genuinely upset, if it weren't for the teasing edge to his voice. Severus studiously ignored the pleading green eyes. "Please? I fixed your nose, give me some attention!" Severus rolled his eyes at the table and saw the responding pout from Hari in his peripheral vision. "Fine. But since you dragged me out of bed at such an ungodly hour, I'm going back to sleep and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Suddenly there was a gentle weight on the Slytherin's arm and he looked down to see the messy-haired transfer student nestling his head into the crook of his elbow, sighing contentedly. Severus smiled inwardly but showed no sign of it to anyone else, instead continuing to eat his muesli with the arm not being used as a pillow, not wanting to spoil the precious moment with Hari, even if it was rather public; there were girls glaring at him and boys sneering and laughing, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was difficult to remain aloof in the skinny boy's presence, it seemed; he didn't want to hear the headmaster make Hari aware of the female attention, which he did, because he was perfectly ignorant before. If Hari got a girlfriend, Severus would be tossed out into the cold, and be alone again. He didn't want that so soon after he'd had a taste of what life would be like with the madman he shared chambers with; the Muggle saying was 'it breaks a man to see what he misses'. Now he'd had the experience, he didn't know if he could live without the quirky Hari Charter.

They finished their breakfast silently after Hari had reawakened and grabbed an identical bowl of muesli to Severus' and, under the Slytherin's supervision, ate it all. They left through the Professor's door and the transfer student looked down at his misshapen, mistransfigured clothes, sighing. Severus broke the comfortable quiet.

"If you wish, I can lend you some clothes before we leave to go down to Hogsmeade, though none of it is as informal as you may like," He looked at the smaller teen. "However formal it is, I'm sure it will look better than the sack you have hanging on your frame at this present moment. You are quite a bit shorter than me so we shall have to adjust the length, but if you wish, we can?" The uncertainty that suddenly filled him turned his statement into a question. The words had tumbled from his mouth causing him to stammer, and he cursed inwardly, wishing he could speak with a commanding eloquence that would render people speechless. Hari blushed, picking at the collar of the t-shirt he was wearing.

"I'd love that Sev!" He replied enthusiastically, trying not to reach out and encircle his arms around the Slytherin, knowing that although Harry loved physical contact, Severus was almost the exact opposite. "I was so worried that I would just continue looking like a complete idiot!" His blush deepened and he looked away. "I was never particularly great at Transfiguration, and my professor was always in fits with me." Severus chuckled softly. "It really takes a weight off my shoulders. Thanks, Sev." Harry finished sincerely, smiling blindingly and earning a responding smirk from the Slytherin. Reaching their quarters, the now excited Harry rushed in, sprinting up the stairs to pause before Severus' door; he still had a basic grip on his manners, after all.

"Hari, why are you so… do you know what? Never mind." Severus smiled to himself; he suspected the boy had multiple personality disorder, but he would never ask for fear of upsetting him again. When he arrived at his door Hari was almost vibrating with pent in energy, impatient to get in to the bedroom that harboured his new best friend. "Calm, or you won't go in," Severus warned, but Hari just glared and stopped hopping from one foot to the other. "In we go, then." The door opened, and Harry gasped.

The room was barren, and was not a teenager's room despite the tasteful decorations. It was awful to see that there was nothing in there that indicated that it was lived in by a seventeen year old boy, rather that it was merely a guest bedroom for an adult. Harry felt his eyes sting as he took in the lack of personal knick knacks, posters or photographs. It was almost as if Severus was the one who had come here with nothing, not Harry. Severus sneered at the boy's reaction and glided over to the wardrobe, revealing black shirts, slacks, waistcoats and Hogwarts uniforms. He had gone down to the Hall in his uniform so that he could do his Prefect duties, and so laid out a black shirt, waistcoat and casual trousers to wear. It was getting cold so he pulled out his favourite Belstaff Millford coat and deep green scarf. For Hari he tried to find the most informal outfits he owned, which consisted of a button down shirt, black t-shirt and his only pair of jeans, black, naturally.

"I apologise for it being so dark; I can alter the colours if you wish. I am not used to wearing any colour other than this." Severus mumbled formally before taking his clothes to the bathroom.

"Severus? It's fine. Thank you," Harry smiled at his retreating back and scooped up the clothes that he was leant. It would take more than a few alteration charms to make them fit him, but Harry was more than happy to be surrounded by the sandalwood and soap smell that was Severus Snape. He couldn't wait to be in the slim t-shirt, to feel the Egyptian cotton shirt sliding against his forearms. He couldn't wait to feel the denim wrapped around his legs and know that he was finally safe and secure in this time. He laughed at himself for feeling that by being given some clothes, he was safe. How foolish.

Severus avoided looking at himself in the mirror as he changed, feeling nervous that Hari was borrowing some of his clothes. He had seen the disgust in his eyes when he saw the emptiness of his room, and had a feeling that he would feel the same when looking at the clothes Severus had given to him. He had tried to pick out the nicest, most expensive clothes he owned that Hari would want to wear, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough. Sighing at the state of his greasy hair, the way his body was too lanky to fit the slim shirt and waistcoat, he knew that this was the best he could pull off, and went to see the man that, despite the walls he tried putting up, had gotten completely and utterly under his skin.

Harry looked at himself miserably; he was too small, too skinny, too pale, too scruffy. He felt as though he was trying so hard to be Sev's friend when the Slytherin deserved so much more, and was constantly having to give without getting anything in return. Harry questioned the pang in his chest at this thought – was he wishing he could be… more? _Ridiculous,_ he dismissed, _I've been here for less than twelve hours._ Regardless, he yearned to go out, get Sev to fix the clothes – although they were so expensive and lovely that he didn't want to touch them for fear of ruining them – and hug him. He missed the contact. There was an irresistible pull towards the Potions expert that he didn't want to fight, but who was he kidding; Severus would be completely and utterly repulsed if he knew Harry's true nature. Besides, Severus always had been and always would be completely enamoured with Lily, something Harry could never change. He took a deep breath and built up the barriers and mask that he created to disguise his anguish, and went out to see the only person who could get so completely and utterly under his skin.


End file.
